


Extraordinary

by Walking_Satire



Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber, Pandemonium Series - Willow Anderson
Genre: A bit of Sibling Fluff, Angst, F/F, F/M, I'll probably organize it all into an actual fic when I'm done though, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Catalyst, Post-Finale, Spoilers for the Caraval series, Spoilers for the Pandemonium series, Whump, anyways!, but also??, cameo appearances - Freeform, just because I haven't recovered from reading Catalyst yet, just pure angst most of the time tbh, mostly Caraval but there's some Pandemonium stuff in there, original children characters from canon couples, some of it happens within Catalyst??, the characters I tagged show up though, these tags are a mess i'm so sorry, this is honestly OC-centric I'm so sorry, this is way out of order because i'm too lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Satire/pseuds/Walking_Satire
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for a whump prompt list that I wrote for my Caraval OCs while also tying in with Pandemonium.AKAEzperantia Isobel Chrysocolla "Tia" Dragna Santos is a lil stubborn but that's only because her parents are :jazz hands: progressiveHer cousins, Hadrian and David have definitely wanted to drop kick her more than once(credit to @.KateMacAuthor and @.fey_girl63 on Twitter for the prompt list I'm using)
Relationships: Dante Santos | Legend & Julian Santos, Dante Santos | Legend/Donatella Dragna, Killian Wilde/Kristine Hayden, Lace Ashburn/Caspian Wilde, Lace Ashburn/Killian Wilde, Scarlett Dragna & Donatella Dragna, Scarlett Dragna/Julian Santos





	1. 1. "Please Don't Leave."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've somehow stumbled across this mess, welcome to the collection of drabbles made from angst.  
> Written from fever dreams and alleged promises.  
> Spilling out from the bleeding black heart and drawn from the chaos of shadows. 
> 
> Welcome to Extraordinary.

Ezperantia stared up at Hadrian, tendrils of her wet hair clinging to her face as she gasped for air. She looked up at her cousin, seeing how red in the face he'd been after having gotten her out of the well that continued to fill up in the rain. David immediately knelt to check if she had injuries, and Ezperantia was about to swat him away before his fingers brushed against her ankles. Angry welts of red were there, sustained from the chains all but burned into her skin. Almost drowning was a good night's sleep compared to the searing pain of burning metal on bare skin — and yet the hatred in Hadrian's eyes made her heartbeat harder than either of those things had. 

"What were you thinking, Ezperantia?" He asked, deathly quiet. Nothing good came from the calm before the storm that was Hadrian's response. Tia was shaking, wanting to scramble to her feet and run, but the ache in her ankles reminded her that that was not something she should do at the moment. The fires dancing behind Hadrian's amber eyes intensified as he frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. "You could have gotten killed," he stated, straightening up. "What's more, you could've gotten David killed. Do you truly not think through anything in that thick skull of yours before doing it?" His calm yet venomous tone made Ezperantia flinch away, her back hitting the cold stones of the well she'd been trapped in. For a moment, she wished she hadn't been saved from that place at all. 

Hadrian continued to watch her, his eyes searching for a response from her besides fear. He found none. "I was right. This was a terrible idea. For your sake, I hope your parents are nearby," he told her a moment later, shaking his head in disappointment. "Let's go, David," he called over his shoulder as he attempted to smooth his clothes and hair down as much as he could in the pouring rain. It didn't do much, but it gave him a sense of control over the situation. "No," replied a small voice. Hadrian stopped in his tracks, looking over at his younger brother with a hard look on his face. "David," he repeated with some authority this time. 

But David didn't move to follow his brother. If anything, he'd only shifted his position to come closer to his cousin and be able to defend her if need be. There was a determined look in his eyes as he stared up at his older brother. "I can't leave her," the younger brother spoke, his voice steady. "She's injured. If you were anything like the leader you're always making out to be, you'd know that taking care of other people is more important than being right." Hadrian was stunned, but instead, he narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Explain yourself to Mother and Father when you get back," he said with a sneer.

"Hadrian, wait-" Ezperantia called, trying to use the well as she stood up. "Please- please don't leave-" she called out, out of breath as she winced at the pain in her ankles. "Please don't leave, you heard what my Dad said! We have to stick together if we want to win-" "After everything we've gone through, you still think this is nothing but a game!" Hadrian retorted, something like anger and disbelief crossing his face. "Princess Kristine is out there trying to kill us; we haven't seen _anyone_ from Caraval since it started, and, if you haven't noticed, my brother and I literally just hauled you out of a watery death! And because I'm not an idiot and I actually have a _life_ outside of Caraval, I'm going to go to the palace of Dryston and beg for diplomatic hospitality. Good day." With that, the Heir of the Meridian Empire looked between his younger brother and his cousin before he walked away. 

Ezperantia watched Hadrian leave with tears welling in her eyes, falling and joining with the rain that had started to pour harder. "Come on," David said softly as he helped her up, slinging her arm around his neck. "We need to get you somewhere dry," he told her as he took small steps, letting her walk at her own pace. "Rian means well," he spoke, even as Ezperantia kept crying and limping beside him, "He's just. . .he cares a lot about what other people might think about him. Especially our parents. He just wants to prove that he's worthy of their trust." David's voice was quiet as always, a different kind of calm to Hadrian's destructive sort. His calm was kind and friendly, familial in the best ways. "He still cares about you though," he said, glancing down at her in his arms as he led her out of the woods, seeing the outskirts of the town. 

"Do you care too?" Ezperantia asked softly, looking up at him. When David only stared at her, she continued. "Do you care about the game too, or did you just join because you had to?" Her eyes were red and puffy from tears that kept on flowing. "Do you care about me, or are you just scared of my parents?" Ezperantia couldn't breathe; she was gasping for breath, voicing out her fears as she collapsed to the muddy ground. "I'm just- I'm not anyone- I'm not anyone apart from them, and no one will ever think I'm good enough to stay around, they're all just going to leave once they stop being afraid and just-" 

David knelt beside her, letting her cry it all out. When she was no longer crying, Ezperantia could only continue shaking in David's arms. "I don't think anything is ever going to make me leave you, Tia," he whispered in her hair as he helped her up to her feet. 

_Dear Saints_ , he prayed with deference. _I hope she'll be able to forgive me._


	2. 2. Unseen Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Known As: Why I Don't Ever Want To Go Hiking

"Brother?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you. . .are you alright?" 

"What makes you think I'm not?" Hadrian asked, scoffing lightly as he continued to walk with his younger brother and cousin. He swatted away some insects buzzing near him, huffing a bit. "You just seem tired, that's all," David called over, shrugging slightly as he went on. "You guys are so slow," Ezperantia whined, looking down at her cousins from the swell of a small hill. "We're not going to make it to see the sunset!" "There's always tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that-" "You leave tomorrow, Rian," Ezperantia retorted, irritated with her older cousin, who simply gave her a teasing smile as the brothers followed her up the hill. He could tell she was less annoyed at his slow pace and more so at their short time together, and he kept a fond smile to himself lest Ezperantia has it in her head to throw her shoe at him for the umpteenth time today. It was the last day of the Hot Season, and the day after, the Empress of the Meridian Empire and her family would have to go back to Valenda; two weeks vacation on Isla de Los Sueños was good for them, and it did the kids some good to be away from such a bustling city. 

Hadrian certainly thought so. He was feeling as miserable about leaving as Ezperantia, but he knew things would get better. After all, he was going to turn 16 in a month and he'd be able to see his cousin again by then. And yet that felt so far away like 16 was this mysterious year when things would change for him and he'd have to grow up. The Heir of the Meridian Empire made a face at that thought, and David looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. When his older brother just shrugged, David shook his head and continued walking. "How much further to this tree you spoke of, Tia?" Hadrian asked as he paused to catch his breath. He was athletic, sure, but they'd been hiking for at least an hour and he was quite convinced that Ezperantia was lost.

"We're getting close," she insisted, something she's been saying for the past half hour now. Hadrian shook his head but resumed following the almost 14-year-old girl passing herself up as an adventurer of what is quite literally her backyard. He spun around, starting to walk backwards in steady, calculated steps as they rose up on the hill. He could see his Uncle Legend's house from here, the tips of the glorious — and a little confusing — home of his cousin's parents shone in the changing shades of the sun turning in for the night. Ezperantia was right. They wouldn't be able to reach her infamous tree in time to watch the sunset.

Since Hadrian and his siblings were here last, about 7 or so years ago, the year before Reign was born, the tree Ezperantia was talking about was merely a seed — now, she states that it reaches the sky and she could see all the way from the Southern Empire to the Conquered Isles all the way up from there. The prince knew she was probably exaggerating — he wouldn't put it past Ezperantia to do it — but he played along. After all, he was curious about how big it had gotten. 

He'd watched his father and his uncle manually plant it after all. 

Quite the bad idea for Legend, but Julian had been insistent that it would be fun. At least Scarlett and Tella packed snacks for the three kids, so it hadn't been completely terrible (the mothers, however, had insisted that neither husband be allowed to eat until they succeeded in planting the tree by hand — this was effective enough considering how both Dante and Julian rarely grew up with home-cooked treats and their wives were quick to spoil them with the numerous ones they knew).

Hadrian almost wished they'd brought snacks, but then again, they hadn't expected to get lost for this long. It didn't help that they pretty much just snuck out on their parents, although the prince could guess they hadn't really snuck out if the door opened for them magically. Surely, if anything happened to them, Legend would know. Hopefully. 

"Are we almost there?" he asked, whining a bit as he turned back to the right way. He was allowed to complain, he told himself. Ezperantia will certainly get some sort of prank as punishment for putting him through this gruelling task once they get back to the house, but for now, he would have to put up with simply plotting about it. "We're almost there," came Ezperantia's automatic response as she stood on her tiptoes and looked around for something. Hadrian wasn't sure what she could see from their standpoint considering they were surrounded by the vibrant and sometimes exotic plants of the isle's forest. 

Rolling his eyes, Hadrian felt a small prick on his hand before swatting whatever it was away. In a stroke of terrible luck, his hand grazed against some sharp branches and he let out a quiet hiss. Assessing the damage to his hand, he realized that the scratches from the branches weren't too bad, so he went on. David looked over his shoulder at his brother with a question in his eyes, but Hadrian shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile. There was no reason to make his brother worry anyways.

"Here we are!" Ezperantia announced excitedly as she stopped in front of a thick trunk that led up to a rather tall tree. "Are you sure this is the same tree? This is huge-" Hadrian mused, his breath hitching for a bit before he tried to just breathe slowly. He hated to admit it, but David might've been right when he said that he seemed tired. Dammit. "Just come on, Rian," Ezperantia called as she started up the tall tree, grabbing large and thick branches with ease. David consulted his brother with a look and Hadrian nodded, taking the lead and going up the branches in the same path Ezperantia had taken. "We're not going to. . .to go to the. . .the top, right?" he called out to his cousin as he paused against the trunk, trying to catch his breath. For some reason, he could barely breathe at this point, but he shook his head to try to shake it off. The action only succeeded in making him feel faint, and the world to start spinning. 

Hadrian hazily registered someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother," David addressed softly, his voice seemed muffled and far away for Hadrian. "Can't- breathe-" he panted out, trying to swallow but finding that that was all the more difficult. "Tia!" David shouted to their cousin overhead, but the Heir to the Meridian Empire felt like the world was simply at the edge of his fingers, so near yet quite unreachable.

When Hadrian finally came to, he could tell he'd been asleep for a couple of hours. The sky outside his window had turned that orangey pink that occurred at the early hours of dawn right before blue swept in, dazzlingly reflecting in the crystal clear oceans surrounding them. He sat up, breathing slowly as he took in his surroundings. His mother and father were sitting near him, Scarlett's head on Julian's shoulder and his on top of her head. They looked exhausted, and Hadrian felt terrible for making them worry so much. To the other side of his bed, his brother was quietly reading before he raised his head and met Hadrian's. His little brother looked like he hadn't slept all night, keeping guard so their parents could rest. Guilt built up inside of him again, and he averted his gaze. 

"It's not your fault, you know," David's voice replied to the unspoken statement in Hadrian's eyes. "We didn't know you were allergic to bee stings either." "I got stung by a bee?" the older one asked incredulously. He sounded disappointed in himself, wondering if he were fit to be any sort of leader if a small insect would be enough to take him down. He looked up only to see David nod, and he hung his head in shame again. 

"Again, it's really not your fault." 

"Then why does it feel like it is?" 

David took a heartbeat to respond, and it felt like the longest moment stretched out into a thousand to Hadrian as he watched his brother find the right words. "Because you feel like you're responsible for everyone, brother," he answered, his tone holding something like a gentle scolding. Hadrian couldn't help but hear their mother's voice in that tone, and that made him crumble a little. "I know you think it best to blame yourself, but no one person is meant to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Overthinking about the situation will not help anyone," he said, getting up and striding over to his older brother and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But," he started, grinning tiredly, "You can help by getting out of bed and helping me make something to thank Aiko for healing you." Hadrian returned his smile if only a little more exhausted. "Only if we get to plan how to say 'thank you' to Tia for dragging us out there too," he countered lightly, a glint of mischief passing in both brothers' eyes as they schemed to get back at their cousin, who was delightfully fully aware of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't actually very much unseen injury, I'm just bad at that-


	3. 3. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love me sleep-deprived characters, I relate too hard :sunglasses:

The saying "Burning the midnight oil" never quite agreed with Hadrian; he just didn't see the point in it. When he was pouring over countless scrolls of old laws and books about philosophy and socialism whilst everyone else in the Palace was asleep, he wasn't doing it because he had the energy to do so; he did it because he had no choice but to keep his eyes open. 

He'd been awake since before dawn, having risen early to oversee the preparations regarding some emissaries from the Eastern Empire who'd visited earlier; as much as his mother had assured him he needn't be so involved, he insisted that he wanted to learn how to host for their foreign guests. Scarlett had shaken her head with a smile and went on to do her other duties as Empress, Hadrian's little sister Reign following after her. He'd had to make sure she didn't try to run out of the Palace again because as much as both of their parents were fine with it, the last time Hadrian and David brought her outside with them, they chased their 6-year-old sister around the Spice Quarter almost all day. Never again.

Empress Scarlett wasn't kidding when she said Hadrian didn't need to really be involved; he was honestly in awe of how organized and uniform the Palace staff moved in the direction of the head matron. Even as the crown prince, Hadrian was still seen as a child by the staff and was often told to stay out of the way. He had tried to help the best he could, but ultimately, it was David who swooped in and helped him remain composure. After a small pep talk to calm him down, his younger brother had sent him off to greet the delegation from the Yukan kingdom with a bout of confidence and success that had the Yukan Royal family sending warm wishes to the Meridian Empire. After the reception, the majority of Valenda's nobility came to congratulate Hadrian on the sustained good standing with one of the most influential kingdoms of the Eastern Empire. 

The success was cut short after he was called away by a servant, having to attend some gruelling lessons from his private tutors. Tutors. Multiple. One of them, the tutor for Foreign Languages, chastised Hadrian for a mistake he'd made as he conversed with the Princess of Yukan. His Etiquette tutor took notice of his poor posture at some point in a duke's business proposal for trade relations, and the prince's lips tightened into a straight line as he kept himself from explaining that his anxiety was spiking up at that moment. Then again, the last time he'd tried to bring up his worries for the future, his tutors had each called him varied versions of the same thing; an heir shouldn't be busying himself with petty worries like that. The repeated statements just made him worry more, and he didn't need that kind of thing right now.

He was almost thankful for horse-riding lessons, for at least he got to be out in the open fields for a time. Being stuck in the Palace all day really did take a toll on a person, and he was glad to have some fresh air. As much as his mother's counsellors had told Hadrian that he didn't need to learn how to ride a horse considering Valenda had many more modern modes of transportation, it was something both of his parents had vetoed in his favour. He was glad they were still listening to him, even though lately it didn't seem like it. 

Though, perhaps that was mostly Hadrian's fault. He'd been busying himself with learning the ropes of ruling a kingdom and being a good leader that he'd been forgoing family dinners — that and interacting with them for more than 10 minutes at most. Time was always ticking. Every moment of Hadrian's day was mapped out and planned, and deviating from that made him feel sick to his stomach. As much as he wanted to, there was hardly any time to squeeze playtime with Reign or even to just talk to his father. David had the sense to align his schedule to his brother's, and at least they had some lessons together and they got to spar together. But that was it. Most of the time, Hadrian was left feeling lonely surrounded by crowds of people.

And if that was what it meant to be Emperor, he wasn't sure he wanted it all that much as he thought he did.

Hadrian sighed, leaning against his seat as he looked up at the intricate ceiling of the Library in the Palace he'd grown up in. Living here was the most normal thing he could think of, and yet he felt a stranger in it all the same. The painted ceiling showcased a scene from when the Fates used to rule Valenda, showing figures he knew well from his parents' stories. And some from his own life. He saw the corner that showed Poison turning servants in the garden into statues, shaking his head and not being able to reconcile the image to the man who'd reluctantly but pleasantly looked after him and David as children. He found the Fallen Star in an elusive depiction near the huge, double doors; Scarlett had mentioned she was her father — that was odd to Hadrian, to think that there was a possibility the blood of Fates ran through his veins. He didn't want to pretend it wasn't an exciting thought, but the more he thought it through, the riskier it seemed. He hardly seemed like the sort of person who should ever be trusted with any kind of power. That thought made a wry chuckle escape his lips as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, unruly now that there was no one to check on him every five minutes.

"Can't sleep?" he heard a voice ask, and Hadrian sat up in his seat, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He relaxed when he realized it was his father, and he returned Julian's amused smile with one of his own. "I'm finishing a few things," he excused lamely, shrugging as he stood up. "Why aren't _you_ asleep yet, Dad?" he asked, tilting his head as he stretched his arms a bit. He liked being able to just be casual around his father; it was a luxury he couldn't afford these days, especially with all the people watching him. He was 17 after all. The following year would mean that he would be eligible for the throne, that he would be named the official Heir of the Meridian Empire. He shook the thought from his head as he looked to survey his father.

It wouldn't be fair to say Julian Santos hadn't aged a day, but if he did, it didn't show. None of the refinement that Valendan nobility had tried to polish him with ever really dulled the shimmer and shine of his adventurous spirit. As happy as he seemed to be where his wife and children were, Julian would never let himself feel caged but all of these politics and culture. He had always been his own person, and Hadrian wished he had that kind of confidence.

"Night's when all the excitement happens, Rian," his father replied, quipping a grin as he leaned on Hadrian's desk. "Once you get used to that, it makes it pretty difficult to fall asleep." "I can't say I know what that's like. My parents don't really let me stay up a lot," Hadrian joked, but it didn't have the delivery he wanted to go for as he let out an involuntary yawn. Julian's smile faltered for a moment, putting a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep, Hadrian?" he asked, his tone leaving no room for the prince to make anything up. He mumbled a reply, but Julian raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you, Rian." "I said, 'I can't remember'," Hadrian repeated, his voice still small as he found his shoes very interesting. "Hadrian," Julian addressed with a small sigh, pulling his son into an embrace. "You need to rest. You're always reminding Crimson to sleep properly — which I have to thank you for, by the way, she doesn't listen to me when it comes to those things — and you tucked in Reign hours ago. It's time you got some rest yourself."

Hadrian wanted to protest, wanted to tell his father he had too many important things to do, but he saw reason in what Julian had said. And he heard compassion. Love. It made him feel like all that he'd been doing all day was seen and appreciated, that things would work themselves out. "Alright. Fine," he said, nodding. "Can you. . ." Hadrian hesitated, stepping back from his dad with a shake of his head. "Yes, Rian?" Julian asked, giving a pretend annoyed smile. "Can you tuck me in? Just for tonight." The request was so simple, so small. In truth, it made Hadrian feel small, but the vulnerability was a small price to pay when it came to gaining parental affection. It was worth it. Julian smiled, nodding as he patted his son's back and took up the candle Hadrian was using as he worked. 

"Come on, let's get you a good night's sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome father-son talk. Nuff said.


End file.
